This invention relates to a control assembly for holding a pivoted door in an open position and releasable to enable the door to swing to a closed position.
Typically, a swinging door such as a screen door or storm door, has a piston-cylinder type closer for controlling the closing movement of the door. Often a tab is provided on the rod of the piston-cylinder assembly to prevent the piston-cylinder assembly from contracting and thereby hold the door open. The tab may be moved to an operative or inoperative position, as desired. To move the tab usually requires a person to bend over and manually alter the position of the tab. What is needed is a means for automatically holding the door open and which is easily and quickly releasable when it is desired not to hold the door open or when it is desired simply to close the door.
In accordance with the present invention, a control assembly, including a rotor, is connected to the door in a manner such that when the door is swung to its open position the rotor is rotated in one direction to a locking position and when the door is swung to its closed position the rotor is rotated in the opposite direction. A locking detent is engagable with the rotor when the rotor is in the locking position to hold the door open. The detent is retracted when the door is swung further in an opening direction, causing the rotor to rotate to a release position. The detent is held retracted allowing the door to close. In accordance with the specific embodiment disclosed herein, the door is held open by a finger on the detent extending into a finger-receiving recess in the rotor, and the detent is retracted by a cam on the rotor. Further in accordance with the invention, a spring is provided for engaging a notch in the detent to hold the detent retracted. The spring is normally out of contact with the detent but is pressed into engagement with the notch in the detent by a part on the rotor when the rotor is rotated to its release position.
One object of this invention is to provide a control assembly for a door having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a control assembly which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and can be inexpensively manufactured and easily installed and operated.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.